


I Can't

by ParanormalWaffle (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, M/M, One Shot, dead mahiru, might continue if asked to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ParanormalWaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask me to expand this, I totally will. This is just something I thought up and never really continued writing. Its really short too, so I'm sorry in advance.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be,” my mind raced.  “No, I’m just overthinking things.”<br/>Before I knew it, I was running from the beach house.<br/>“Hajime wait!” Chiaki yelled after me. I stopped to reply.<br/>“Leave me alone.” I snapped, quickly running away so she didn’t have a chance to say something.<br/>I ran all the way to the first island. I stopped at the bridge to catch my breath.<br/>“He promised…” I said outloud to myself. I started to run again, towards the cottages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really terrible at writing an this is my second work. I might make it into a series if enough people ask me too, but I will probably suck at uploading on a regular basis.

Ding dong “A body has been found. Upupupu!” 

We heard the voice over the monitors, after Souda, Saionji, and I gazed upon Mahiru’s dead body. Saionji was crying, and Souda was freaking out. The other students hurried their way over to the beach house. They all arrived so I lifted my head to notice that someone was missing. Frankly, I highly doubted that they would notice he’s not here. But I did. And that can only mean one thing.

“It can’t be,” my mind raced. “No, I’m just overthinking things.”  
Before I knew it, I rushed out of the beach house desperate to escape that fear.  
“Hajime wait!” Chiaki yelled after me. I stopped to reply.  
“Leave me alone.” I snapped, quickly running away so she didn’t have a chance to say something.  
I ran all the way to the first island. I stopped at the bridge to catch my breath.  
“He promised…” I said out loud to myself. I started to run again, towards the cottages.

When I got there, I was about to knock on the door, only to discover that the door was open already. I pushed the door and saw him sitting on the floor covered in blood. He looked up at me almost instantly, he looked as if he was going to cry.  
“Hinata-kun! I-” he was about to say something but I cut him off.  
“Go change your clothes. Now.”  
“Oh, um ok,” he said timidly. He shuffled into a standing position and went to the bathroom. About 4 minutes had passed, when I heard the door creak. Not thinking, as soon as he exited the bathroom, I grabbed him into a strong embrace, not stopping to notice (or care) that he had some blood left on his cheek.

“Komaeda.” was all I could manage to say at that moment. He was caught off guard of my sudden hug, but eventually relaxed into it. He brought his hand up to my back and said,

“I'm sorry. I know I promised, but think about it, now that she’s dead, we’re one step closer to leaving this place! Thanks to the despair I’ve caused, we’re one step closer to hope!” I pulled back from the embrace and looked at him. He had blood on his face, and his eyes. His eyes were dark and ominous. I picked up the end of my tie and brought it to his face. I wiped the blood, as if to rid of some of the despairing look on his face. I didn’t know what to say. After all this time, all the time we spent together. I thought we had something, and then he attempted to kill Byakyua?! After that I knew better than to trust him, but something was dragging me to the dining hall in the Old Building. I fed him, took care of him. And I made him promise. I made him promise he wouldn't kill someone, just so I could feel better about spending time with a psychopath like him. 

I stood there frozen in his arms as he smiled.  
“Hinata-kun, do you love me?” I just kept standing there. How am I supposed to answer a question like that right now? Does he expect me to forget what he’s done?  
“Hinata, do you love me?” He repeated, dropping the -kun. This time, as he said it he placed his hands on my waist. I shivered at the sudden contact. He giggled.  
“Look at me. Look into my eyes,” he said, tilting his head so our foreheads would touch.  
“Hajime, do you love me?” He used my first name this time, and almost like he planned it, it got my attention this time. I was snapped out of my thoughts and quickly responded. 

“I can’t love you. Not after this. Not after you promised you wouldn’t. Nagito, I want to love you. You were so kind to me when we got here. You made me laugh. I thought I finally found a friend. And then you kissed me and I felt like I had somewhere I belonged. But that didn't last long. You tried to kill Byakuya and started acting all strange. I helped you when they tied you up. I tried to forgive you, but I can’t now. Things are different. You actually killed someone this time and I can’t forgive that. I want to love you, I really do, but I just can’t.”

“Hajime-” He started, but I wasn’t done.

“Nagito. The worst part of this whole situation is that you didn’t even try to cover it up. You will get caught and I will have to watch you die right in front of my eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> So thats all I have written! Please leave a comment if you want me to continue this!


End file.
